The Tears of it all
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: She's been waiting there since lunch. It's now closing time. She says she's waiting for someone, but she's been crying. [ONESHOT!]


-1I got inspiration for this at a restaurant. Enjoy. It's from waitresses point of view. All wizard Diner.

DISCLAIMER: Gawd, really people! Obliviously people who write on fan fiction are not the owners of any of the characters!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked up to table 42 to clean to find someone still sitting there. I heard rumors in the kitchen that she's been here since lunch. The guys who approached her table all say she's waiting for someone. Go figure, all the guys know. Anyway, she needs to go. I want to go home, it's been a long day… of trying to be nice to these all the people who come in here… jerks or not.

" Ma'am, you need to leave now, we're closing." I said, expecting her to get up.

"I-I'm still w-waiting for someone." she sat up, and I noticed she was crying. Go figure, the guys didn't notice that.

"Look, if you've been waiting for a long time, and you haven't eaten lunch or dinner, I'll get some food from the back ok?" I got stood up before.

"O-okay…" came the stuttered reply.

I left to get the food, determined to make her feel better. I was heart broken when I got stood up. I couldn't take it. There was no one there for me though, and I almost committed suicide. I got the food and headed back to table 42.

"Hey, here's your food."

"Th-thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?" I said sitting down across from her. She looked at me, and told me something I wasn't expecting.

"Harry Potter, was the one… I-I…." she got all choked up before finishing.

"Well he's a busy guy, he could have forgot when doing some good guy work." I told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She started crying harder.

"I thought that at first to, but around dinner time I figured it out…" she stared to stumble over her words and I switched to that side of the table so I could let her cry on my shoulder.

When she was done crying she went back to her meal. we sat quietly for a few minutes when I inquired,

"Figured out what, dear?" she looked at me again, than looked at her meal and whispered something.

"What did you say?" I touched her shoulder for comfort again.

"He's dead." she whispered a little louder.

"How do you know?" I asked appalled.

"Well…" she said choking back tears.

"Wait, what is your name?" I needed to know at least.

"Ginny Weasley."

That explains the hair…

"Okay, do you wan to continue?" I question after her bursting into tears again after saying her name.

"I n-need to." she declared with confidence and a little bit of silent tears.

"Well," she started, "he said he would die before missing this, because we didn't see each other a lot and when we did I could tell it meant a lot to him. He's always true to his word, so… he's… dead."

She started crying, and this time I joined her. We cried till someone came out from the kitchens and told us to shut up and leave. We laughed a little at his stupidity.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Mickey, well, all my friends call me that." she gave me a sad smile. "Well, you should get going… to help with the patients probably, I mean, there was most likely a battle…" at this we both started crying.

"You know what? I'm going with you!" I demanded through waves of tears.

I got another sad smile from her and we left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a long night. Me and Ginny tended to patients and cried all the while. When someone told her Harry was missing-in-action, she smiled a little, with hope, then burst into tears.

"No." I whispered when I got the Dailey Prophet. The headliner was how Harry defeated Voldemort, and Harry sadly… was missing in action.

"NO!" I screamed again through tears. Poor Ginny, oh god… today was going to be a longer day of crying and healing then I expected.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(sob) Why (sob) are (sob) my (sob) ideas (sob) so (sob) sad! If you review you get a cookie.


End file.
